La malchance de l'océan
by FlorinaLight
Summary: premier texte que je propose ici/ Jubia réalise des choses, mais tout ne va pas finir mal si pour une fois dans sa vie elle a de la chance. Et sa chance, c'est peut être Lucy... Texte court, OS


Je levais les yeux vers le premier étage du bâtiment devant moi. Pourquoi suis-je venue ici ? Moi-même je ne le sais pas… Mon regard se fixe sur la fenêtre de l'appartement de Lucy… De la lumière passe à travers le rideau fermé derrière la paroi de verre. Je lâche un soupir, et me détourne, l'esprit tourné vers les étoiles, et plus particulièrement vers la constellation du Verseau, si brillante ce soir dans le ciel. Je soupire à nouveau, et me détourne pour retourner à Fairy Hills. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment, il est plus que temps pour moi d'aller me coucher… Après tout, Gajil m'a demandé de l'accompagner en mission demain… ça me changera les idées.

Voilà une semaine que j'ai suivi Gajil en mission, et nous venons à peine de revenir à Magnolia. La soirée est déjà bien entamée, le ciel a déjà commencé à s'assombrir. Je marche donc vers Fairy Hills, trainant derrière moi ma petite valise bleue océan… Je n'ai pas pris la peine de passer à l'auberge de la guilde avant de rentrer, trop épuisée et ne tenant pas particulièrement à voir Lucy aujourd'hui…

Je gravis donc les marches de l'escalier de la pension des femmes-mages de Fairy Tail, silencieusement, captant les sons provenant des chambres des autres filles. Des bruits d'animaux proviennent de celle de Biska… Même après 7 ans, et alors qu'Arzak et elle ont emménagés ensemble peu avant la naissance d'Aska, elle a gardé sa chambre ici, qui est une vraie ménagerie. Alors que j'arrive à l'étage d'Erza, des bruits de chocs métalliques m'arrivent aux oreilles, me rappelant légèrement ma mission et le bruit des épées de nos adversaires qui se fracassaient sur les bras de métal de mon partenaire. Finalement, j'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre, que j'ouvre en soupirant… Penser à Arzak et Biska m'a encore attristée. J'ai arrêté de tenter d'impressionner Monsieur Grey depuis quelques temps, mon cœur ayant finalement jeté son dévolu sur une personne encore plus inaccessible !

Je lâche ma valise et m'écroule en pleurs sur mon lit, sur le ventre. Je suis douée de malchance ! Autrefois, tous me fuyaient à cause de ma magie que je ne contrôlais pas. Ensuite, j'ai aimé un mec insensible qui ne m'a jamais remarqué, ce qui a beaucoup fait rire certains (notamment ce cher Gajil !). Et maintenant, mon cœur bat pour quelqu'un que je ne vois jamais, et que je n'ai aucune chance de côtoyer plus que ça, et qui en plus a un petit ami ! C'est à se demander si je ne devrais pas céder à Léon…

Je suis assise à l'auberge de la guilde : Mirajane vient de m'annoncer que Jubia et Gajil viennent de rentrer de leur mission. Mon regard se pose sur Grey, qui n'a pas réagit à la nouvelle, puis sur ma ceinture, plus particulièrement sur mon étui à clefs. La veille de leur départ, Jubia était devant chez moi… Je suis persuadée que ça a un rapport avec la discussion qu'elle a eut avec Aquarius lors de notre dernière mission ensemble. Je me lève d'un coup, et me dirige vers la sortie, saluant distraitement Mirajane et les autres. Mon regard se dirige vers Fairy Hills… il y a une rivière qui coule juste à côté du bâtiment, je pourrais appeler Aquarius de là-bas. Je décide donc de m'y rendre, calmement.

Arrivée là-haut, je m'accroupie près de la rivière, sors la clef du Verseau, la plonge dans l'eau et appelle l'esprit céleste…

Je me réveille en sursaut : encore un horrible cauchemar. C'est de plus en plus fréquent en ce moment. Je me lève, et ouvre la fenêtre, profitant de l'air frais de l'extérieur alors que la nuit est à son apogée. Mon esprit est dans le vague, mais c'est alors que je remarque qu'il y a de la lumière dans mon appartement. A mon bureau, ma lampe de chevet est allumée, tournée vers un papier que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Je m'en approche, et reconnais l'écriture de Lucy….

_Il est temps que vous discutiez. A demain. Lucy._

Une autre lumière est allumée : celle de ma salle de bain. Je rougis, et m'approche de la porte, penaude. Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, j'observe l'esprit du Verseau qui est tranquillement installée dans ma baignoire. Je rougis plus encore si c'est possible, et détourne le regard. Elle tend le bras vers moi, me faisant signe de m'approcher. J'avance donc doucement, docilement : je connais moi aussi le fort caractère de cet esprit céleste. Je suis près d'elle… Mes mains, le long de mon corps, frôlent le bord de la baignoire. Aquarius me dévisage, et tend le bras vers mon visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux alors que mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure. J'ouvre alors violement les yeux, les écarquillant, alors que la main d'Aquarius tire sur ma nuque pour m'attirer à elle.

Déséquilibrée, je m'écroule dans la baignoire, mon corps entrant alors en contact avec celui de l'esprit, alors que son second bras passe autour de ma taille…


End file.
